Unordinary
by Lovestruck143
Summary: A story about a girl on a summer trip in England, who stumbles her way into a boy she has no idea is a famous superstar actor named Nicholas Hoult.


** Unordinary **

**A Nicholas Hoult Fan Fiction**

**THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COMPANY NAMES/PRODUCT NAMES/OTHER NAMES MENTIONED. **

**_sorry if the first few chapters don't have Nicholas in them! I really want to set good scenes for you._**

**Chapter 1**

** "Are we there yet, mom?" I asked as we drove past Big Ben's tower. **

** "Almost, Jenny. Calm Down! You've been asking the same questions for the last 25 minutes!"**

** I couldn't help it. I was on summer vacation for a month in England! There's so much to do here! But first I wanted to get to where I'm staying so I can shower. I smell like an airplane seat. I should brush my teeth too; my breath smells like peanuts and orange juice. I should really cut down the snacks when I'm on a flight.**

** "I hope your friend's house is really nice. I don't want to stay in a dump for a month", I said to my mom.**

** "Jenny! I'm sure Leslie's house is fine. Leslie is a really nice woman, if you ask me. You probably would only be in that house to sleep anyway, since your list of places to go is so large. Do you know if Alyssa's made it yet?"**

** Alyssa is my best friend, and she's spending a month in England with us, too. Her mom is also friends with Leslie, so we'll practically be having a sleepover every night for a month. This should be fun.**

** I put my wavy dark brown hair in a side pony. It was so hot, and our rental car's AC is broken. Hopefully I can use Leslie's car to drive around everywhere, so I don't have to use this piece of junk. **

** "I don't know, I'll text her and ask."**

** Right when I pulled out my phone, it made a noise saying I got a text from Alyssa. I'm pretty sure we're connected mentally somehow, because this happens ALL the time. We've learned to live with it.**

** Alyssa: HEY GIRL! Where are u? Omg Leslie's place is AMAZING! Our room is huge! gurl we're gonna have so much fuuun!**

** Me: Hey! I was just abt to text u. We're almost there. I'm so excited!**

** "Did you get any answer from her, Jenny?" My mom said. **

** "Yea! She said she's there and Leslie's house is ****_really _****cool. **

** "Oh! That's good to hear. I cannot wait to meet her in person and see her house! I've only seen a few pictures here and there online."**

** Mom is really good at making new friends through her close friends on social networking sites. She met Leslie through Alyssa's mom, and my mom and Leslie have been talking on instant message nonstop for the past four months or so.**

** We pulled up into her driveway, and Leslie opened her door with stretched out, waving arms. She shouted, "Hiiiiii!" to us, and my mom got out of the car so quickly I hadn't even unbuckled my seatbelt yet. **

** "Oh my goodness! Hellooooo!" My mom said as she hugged Leslie.**

** "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She said back to my mom. She had a British accent. It was so awesome. I guess I should get used to it.**

** "Oh, hi! Is this your daughter, Angela? Wow! Your mum has told me so much about you. My gosh, your eyes are so pretty! So green!"**

** My eyes are kind of uncommon to be green when I have dark brown hair, and a lot of people mistake them for contacts. **

** I greeted Leslie back and thanked her. Then, me and my mom grabbed our bags and rushed inside.**

** ...WHOA.**

** This house is HUUUUGE. I stood in the living room, my jaw hanging open in awe. Leslie laughed, took our stuff and put my bags in one room down the long hallway, and my mom's bag another room. **

** Alyssa!**

** I took off my Black converse as fast as i could and ran down the white marble floor in the giant hallway and turned when I reached the door at the end. I soon reenacted almost the same greeting my mom and Leslie made. Alyssa was sitting on a queen-sized pink bed, listening to her iPod. She looked over quickly, pulled the earphones out of her ears, grinned, and leaped over to me and hugged me. **

** "OH MY GOD WE'RE HERE I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE!"**

** "I KNOW RIGHT! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!"**

** We said this while jumping up and down, hugging each other. I let go and took a look around or colossal room.**

** "Dang...is Leslie rich or something?" I said in amazement. **

** "Wait until you see the REST of the house. This is nothing." Alyssa told me.**

** NOTHING? The room didn't even look like a guest room. Our beds were on the right side of the room, under a giant window with an amazing view of London. On the opposite side, an 88 inch flat screen hung on the wall, and below it was a counter of snacks, a popcorn machine, and is that an air hockey table? Leslie is LOADED. On the back wall, there were shelves and shelves of different video games, consoles, and DVDs, and two speakers at the ends of the wall. THIS is something I'm going to enjoy.**

** "So... where do I put my clothes and stuff?" I asked Alyssa. **

** "Check it out", Alyssa said. She got off her bed, bent over and pulled up the covers from the floor as if she was looking under her bed, and she pulled out drawers that were built in the bed frame. All of her things were organized.**

** "Whoa! Way cool." I took out all of my clothes and put them neatly in the drawers under my bed. I arranged everything as neatly as possible. I put my Warriors basketball jersey on the top of the pile. The organizing I had done took a good 20 minutes. **

** "So, what are we going to do first?" Alyssa said.**

** I looked at her and she looked at me, and at the same time we said, "SHOPPING!" and laughed.**

** "Yes! I'm stoked. We're totally going to meet some British hotties while we're there. Maybe even stumble into a few famous musicians or actors! How cool would that be?" **

** "Alyssa, you know I can't recognize actors that well because I barely watch TV or movies. Plus, I don't know if I should get into a relationship with someone in a country I've never been to before..." **

** "JENNY! Come on, we're sixteen! Live a little! There's nothing wrong with finding a boy and getting into a relationship with him here. It's not that much different than America!" **

** I guess she was right. I shouldn't stress so much about finding a boyfriend, though.**

** Yea, I don't watch many movies or tv shows. If I went out to Hollywood boulevard, I probably wouldn't be able to recognize 80% of the names on those stars on the sidewalks. Instead of watching stuff on tv, I like to play video games instead. I'm not a normal girl in some ways. Sure, I love to shop, but I'd much rather shoot zombies then check out the latest drama on celebrity relationships in magazines. **

** "I really want to meet On-"**

** "One Direction? Keep dreaming Alyssa, they're on tour in America right now." **

** I'm not really into boy bands as much as Alyssa is. She loves One Direction, and that's probably half the reason why she wanted to come here. **

** "Dang it! Oh well. Hurry up, Jenny! Take a shower or whatever so we can go out and walk around! I can't wait any longer!"**

** As Alyssa commanded, I took a shower and got ready to go out. I put on a long sleeve, white, lacy, high-low shirt and maroon colored super skinny jeans. I threw on my silver owl necklace and headed out with Alyssa into the wonderful city of London.**


End file.
